


Bet Intentions (NSFW Version)

by CuriousShore801 (Unknownshore)



Category: Stoked (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/CuriousShore801
Summary: George Ridgemount and Ridley Xiu are the good friends...but sometimes that friendship can turn into a ball of tension and fake bravado; the only one who easily notices is the most silent one; how will things will turn when George and Ridley fight, make a bet, is there something hidden about it? (NSFW Version)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collab between me and an author that wishes to remain anonymous  
> The fic has two versions, this one is the NSFW version, while the other is PG; I hope you guys like it.
> 
>  
> 
> _Stoked is owned by Jennifer Perstch, Tom McGillis and FreshTV_

“Hey, no fair!”

 

“If you don’t wanna lose, pay attention to the game.”

 

“How can I do that when you’re cheating?”

 

“Cheating? Me? Show me some proof of that, Ridgemount!”

 

“Give me a few minutes and I will!”

 

“Yeah right!”

 

“Yeah, um, whatever!”

 

“Ha!”

 

Such is the type of banter that the young boy known as Grommet had to silently listen to on a regular basis, this particular day being a hot summer time saturday, the month still being freshly June. Those speaking were not him, of course, but instead were his friends: George Ridgemount and Ridley Xiu were having some banter as they played their “Brawl Bachelors DXG Edition II”. Being a mute, the dark skinned, afro wearing grommet was indeed a player but was instead observing the blonde George and raven haired Ridley converse with each other - as usual being more fixated on each other more than him.

 

“I told you Shinobigaeru is where is at.” Ridley smirked, his young face curled into a look of arrogance as his brown eyes were complimented with the most cockiest of brow bounces. George however, was unmoved:

 

“Not if Gato Luchon has something to say about it!” George boasted, his violet eyes beaming with his own brand of confidence and arrogance, before he followed back with an attack via his character, “Take this!”

“Hey, no fair!”

 

“Says the kid who knows all the special moves but won’t tell anyone how to do ‘em!”

 

Grommet just kept rolling his eyes and focusing on the game, though saying he was annoyed by his friends’ bickering would be a bit of an overstatement. It was true for a small amount of time, though he always found a way to tune it out and grow rather used to it, if only due to the consistency of how often it happened. So he tries to sport a laidback smile as he quietly ‘blocked’ the fight via use of his mind, though as for George and Ridley - they keep bickering, in turn blocking out the existence of their friend: 

 

“I’m just saying, knowing the special moves isn’t hard, you just never tried to learn them!” Ridley argued back, not even parting his eyes from the screen to look at George.

 

“I don’t have the time for that!”

 

“Yeah, cuz you’re too busy oogling at girls.”

 

“Wha? Am not!”

 

“Oh that’s right, I forgot, I meant old ladies.”

 

“Women! Not girls, women!”

 

“Six fingers on one hand, half a dozen in the other!”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I meant it’s all the same to me.”

 

“Oh really? What about the girls you like, they’re just as old!”

 

“Hey! I have a better taste than you!”

 

“Oh really now? The last chick you had a crush on had a total B cup. A real man prefers D’s!”

 

This was when Grommet began to pay attention to the conversation again, if only because it was a conversation that he was plainly not interested in hearing. Yet, he had little choice, with how loud and quick his friends were in their respondings. 

 

“Wanna bet, Rid?” George asked, a smirk having become plastered on his face.

 

“Bet what?” Ridley snarked back, finally turning to face George directly.

“Bet that I can score a girl faster  _ and _ better than you ever could in your dreams!”

 

“Ooooh, I like where this is going.” Ridley, rubbing his hands together, spoke with a voice of fully peaked interest, “I’m totally in. Only because I can kick your butt twice over!”

 

“All right, let’s set the wager!” 

 

“Sounds good to me. As for my part of the wager, I say that if I win, you have to dress as a girl for an entire day?”

 

“What? Ew, no! I’m not doing that!”

 

Ridley started to imitate a chicken, making George slightly blush as he angrily glared at him. At least, until he shoved Ridley - who only laughed in response while desperately trying to continue his chicken imitation between said laughter.

 

“FINE, I WILL!” George exclaimed, giving in, “But you’ll have to prance around in your undies singing show tunes if I win!”

 

That’s when Ridley stopped laughing, and soon found himself complaining just as his friend:

 

“But I don’t know any show tunes!”

 

“Improvise.”

 

“Make me!”

 

Grommet, more than fed up with the two by this point, finally cleared his throat, earning for himself the attention of the two. He did not speak to the other two, but he did make his opinion clear via silent motions of his eyes and face.

 

“All right, all right; we’ll calm down, Grommet” George replied, though Grommet’s face didn’t change - save for a rolling of his eyes and crossing of his arms.

 

“A-anyway, I better get ready” George said as he stood up from his seat, stretching his arms, “I don’t wanna miss Ridley’s upcoming failure!” with that having been said, he proceeded to head off to the penthouse’s bathroom - leaving Ridley and Grommet alone to each other’s company.

 

Ridley, with an obnoxiously loud groan commented to Grommet: “I thought he’d never leave.”

 

Grommet, made no response. This did, however, allow Ridley to resume speaking:

 

“I don’t know why but George has been really annoying to me recently. Especially just now. Can you believe what he said I’d have to do if he won?!”

 

Grommet’s only response, was to silently yet also politely nod. Most people would find this rude, yet due to being used to such a response Ridley completely ignored and simply continued on talking - or more accurately, complaining:

 

“George to be this way, right? Always thinking that he has the best ideas and always pulling me, in one of his schemes. It’s like he always feels like I gotta be around him all the time, I bet he got mad during the times when I wasn’t able to be around him.”

 

Grommet raises an eyebrow hearing those words, noting in his mind that not only did Ridley have a point, but also that it lowkey - to him, sounded like a wife complaining about her husband.

 

“I mean, what’s even his deal!” Ridley continued to complain, “And, you know, he really could’ve given me a better birthday gift last year! I mean, that Royal Purple SkyDancer Drone was good and all, but I really wanted a Pink Golden SkyDancer Drone Deluxe!”

 

Grommet yet again, only listened and thought to himself.

 

“And another thing: the guy can’t seem to get a tune that I can’t let him have sleepovers in my house all the time, the maids barely managed to clean everything last time! Why is he such a slob?!”

 

Grommet just kept quiet and let out a sigh, shaking his head even as he took in all of this information into his ears.

 

“Anyway, you think you can help me to make sure everything goes fair and square, knowing George will probably cheat.”

 

That’s when Grommet’s eyes widened and his brows raised, not having expected such a suggestion at all - and immediately he was tempted to say no. However, it did not take long for his mind to contemplate his decision rather carefully. Perhaps, he thought, saying yes to such an idea would not be the worst decision in the world - depending on what action he would take afterwards. So he decides to quietly stands up, signals with his hands that he doesn’t want to be part of this and walked off.

 

A smirk, however, was growing on his face.

 

“What the hell is his problem?” Ridley asked, oblivious of what was to come in the future - from the mind of Grommet, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a collab between me and an author that wishes to remain anonymous  
> The fic has two versions, this one is the more PG one, while the other is NSFW; I hope you guys like it.
> 
> _Stoked is owned by Jennifer Perstch, Tom McGillis and FreshTV_

It had been about an hour or two since the round of video games between the three friends, and thanks to the day still being rather young the rays of the sun were still both heated by the summer air and lighting the entirety of the vast Ridgemount hotel with it’s embrace. However, the three young boys were no longer seeing this bright, gorgeous day from the view of the penthouse but instead had long since retreated down to the common pool area, where most of the guests tended to congregate when not surfing the waves or otherwise laying about the sands of the beach.

 

Needless to say, Grommet would much rather be among those surfing rather than partaking in what it was Ridley and George were planning within their minds - and with their ever wandering eyes:

 

“All right, now all we have to do is find our crushes,” George said the moment he had finished scoping out the entire pool area with a scan of his eyes, “And luckily for me, I actually remember what mine looks like!”

 

Ridley huffed in response, folding his arms as he looked back to George with nothing short of a scowl on his face.

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

Ridley was not happy with his friend as he was looking for a girl that he liked as well. Grommet the whole life simply folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

 

“Grommet, why are you rolling your eyes?” George asked in a snarky manner, “You got something you wanna say?”

 

Grommet replied with a shrug, yet again failing to say anything. There were things which he most certainly wanted to say, though these same things he knew would fall on very deaf ears.

 

“You know, sometimes I don’t understand you.” George remarked, shaking his head with a single brow raised. “Whatever, it’s time that I start making my move, watch and learn, amateur hours!”

 

“Oh please” Ridley scoffed.

 

However, George had little time to give a rebuttal - as his eyes instead swiftly fixated on what he knew all too well as the target of his affections:

 

Her name was not actually known to George, but in the broad daylight of the sun he would recognize her from anywhere. Her hair was as black as a the feathers of a raven, her eyes as blue as the ocean’s waters. Her age was at least mid or perhaps late teens, making her much taller and more developed than George herself was. In fact, George was most likely interested in her primarily for how developed her body was - she was rather well endowed. When it came to her skin, it was of a light color, though George cared very little about what race she was. Her choice of swimwear was but a bright pink bikini, with a pink hairband atop her head as but an additional accessory.

 

“Jackpot.” George said to himself as he decided to do a walk towards the girl, actually taking the time to check himself in the reflection of the pool waters to ensure his hair and teeth were both in tip-top shape. Then, he approached her - smirk ever confident. Once he got close enough, he cleared his throat so that she turned to face him.

 

Of course, she was confused:

 

“Um, can I help you?”

 

This interaction was able to make George was starting to feel a little bit rather anxious about his plan, assisted by how part of him realized that he didn’t quite think this through. However, he did not want to humiliate himself before his friends, and knew that he had to think fast about his next move.

 

“Hey, sugar cakes, what are you doing alone up in here? Do you come here often?”

 

“It depends on who is asking?” the girl said as he checked the boy, lowering her sunglasses, seeing his young self complete with the smuggest of smirks.

 

“Well, me….”

 

“And you are…?”

 

“Xavier. Xavier Gold.”

 

“Hey Xavier~, I’m Monica” the girl giggled, which to ‘Xavier’ was a rather good sign to take a position directly up close and personal to her. On the side of her, that is.

 

“Well, Monica...mind if I help you to rub some lotion on that delicate skin of yours?”

 

“Not one bit, Mr. Gold.”

 

George smirked as he picked up the sunblock lotion that was near the two - placing but a few squirts from it onto hands to serve. However, his eyes were soon distracted when he noticed Monica undid the top half of her swimsuit. Suddenly his eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, his face as red as a fresh apple, and his squeezing hand squeezing just a tad too much out of the bottle.

 

“Well? I’m waiting.” Monica giggled, which was able to distract George back into reality.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m coming, boo, I’m comin’!” George decided to gulp down and started to spread the sunblock lotion upon her back - starting naturally with the other areas. He of course looked back over to Ridley and Grommet, bouncing his eyebrows smugly as his equally smug grin continued to go from one ear to the other. Ridley pouted - even gritted his teeth - while Grommet kept sighing, begging for something to come end these shenanigans before they escalate.

 

“Mhmmm, you are so...Good at this!” Monica expressed,actually seeming to take pleasure in the feeling of George’s hands on her skin.

 

“Heh, it’s natural you think that.”

 

“Natural you say?”

 

“Yep~"

 

“Wow!”

 

“I was thinking that after you’re done with me, you can hang out with me and my girls!”

 

“You and your girls huh? How many girls?”

 

“Take a lucky guess”.”

 

“Heheh, I bet all be happy to see me~”

 

“They sure will!”

 

“Anyway, shall I go lower, my sweet?”

 

“Just not TOO low.”

 

“Gotcha!” and with that, the grinning George continued on with his duty - unaware that a storm of trouble was slowly brewing his way.

 

“Right here?” 

 

“Yeeesss!”

 

“Someone is enjoying herself~”

 

“She sure is!”

 

“I wish I could be older so you and I can, HEY!” that was the moment he felt someone was dragging him far from a now very confused Monica, and that something was none other than George’s older sister Lo - full name Lauren. A hotel worker in addition to heiress, she was - as usual - angry with her little brother’s actions.

 

“Hey! What gives, sis?”

 

“You’re what gives, you little pervert!”

 

“Excuse me, but he’s busy with me!” Monica replied, as she put back her bikini top on. George would be more than happy to resume his business:

 

“Yeah, old lady, why don’t you just leave us alone?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow you go to fancy someone older than you, George! Especially if you’ve got them taking their tops off!”

 

“George? Who’s George? I only see Xavier Gold in here.!”

 

“What?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m not George! I’m Xavier Gold, you’ve totally got the wrong person!”

 

“Yeah right” Lo rolled her eyes before returning her focus to the other young lady, “I’m really sorry about what happened; trust me, I’m gonna make sure this kid gets watched better in the future!”

 

“Kid? I thought he was 18 and he just looked super young like those animes my friend Kim showed me, I’m outta here!.” Monica huffed angrily as she left off, much to George’s chagrin - and even Lo was rather confused for a moment. Though she quickly turned back to George:

 

“If you do that again, I’m going to ruin you, you sick little troll!” - though she did walk off at that point. George spat out a raspberry at her, before grumbling as he crossed his arms and returned to his now snickering friends.

 

“Not...a….word…” George muttered to them - though they only continued snickering, until Ridley made a sarcastic remark:

 

“Face it, Georgie; you just got burned by your sister, and not all the aloe of the world will help you!”

 

“Oh shut up! Besides, it’s your turn now, Rid!”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Ridley said with a smug grin as he stood up, “Watch and learn~”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Ridley kept his smug look and even put on a pair of black sunglasses as he strutted his away towards what he viewed as the absolutely perfect target. His target, also a young lady clearly older than him, was a rather typical beauty. Sun tanned skin, bright red swimsuit, supermodel esque figure and youthful beauty, long and flowing blonde hair - all topped off with crystal blue eyes.

 

“Hello, nurse!~” Ridley said as he was approaching - even though it seemed only he himself was able to hear that comment. Ridley himself was walking to her with a confident grin, although without him noticing, George was staring at him from behind: still glaring in humiliation for his own previous failure.

 

Ridley, smirking and bouncing his brows, looked to George with everything he had to say being told through those very actions. George wanted to growl. Grommet just wanted this to end.

 

Ridley’s first move was to sit lean beside a palm tree that that the young girl happened to be standing beside, and with his own best attempt at sounding both mature and suave he tried to break the ice:

 

“Sup beautiful?” he said ever cheekily, gaining the blonde girl’s attention, “I just wanted to ask you something; are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only 10 I see!”

 

George and Grommet cringed at what he said.

 

The girl, however:

 

“Ha, that’s very funny, because you look like you are about ten years old.”

 

“Ten? Nah, babe, I’m actually eighteen, just look younger for my age.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah really.” Ridley winked.

 

“Well no, I’m not from Tennessee, I’m from Regina. Saskatchewan.”

“Ah, yes, I’ve been there many times before. Beautiful place, with you being the proof of it.”

 

“Uh-huh.” - the girl was most unconvinced, and unimpressed.

 

“And just for your information, I wanted to let you know that you’re also taking to the number one professional surfer in the world. Yep. That’s me.”

 

“Are you buying comebacks from that surf instructor now?” the girl rolled her eyes, “He literally told me the exact same garbage, and I believe you even less than I believed him.”

 

“Yeah? Well I’m not taken like he is, so you can take my word for it!”

 

“Ugh, I knew he had a girlfriend.”

 

“Girlfriend?” Ridley laughed, “Dude’s dating one of my brothers!”

 

“What?! Ooh, I hate guys like that, thinking just because their Bi they can have both a girlfriend and a boyfriend! Freakin’ jerk!””

 

“Yeah, a real slimeball. But don’t worry baby, I would never do anything like that. I’m a one-person man. Totally monogamous.” 

 

The girl couldn’t help but roll her eyes in response, and with her finally having had enough of Ridley’s attempts to woo her she proceeded to stand up and walk away from him accordingly. However, he wasn’t quite so willing to give up:

 

“Hey, wait, I didn’t get your na-”

 

Ridley did not get to complete his sentence. He certainly wanted though, but due to his eyes being too fixated on the girl of his desires he forgot how close he was to a palm tree, which one of his young legs promptly collided with, sending the rest of him on a collision course with the ground below.

 

George and Grommet also cringed while watching this, though for different reasons then before.

 

However, as Ridley groaned and struggled to get himself back onto his feet, he was not prepared to hear one particularly frightening comment from behind him - the voice being a male child and recurring hotel guest, presumably younger than Ridley himself:

 

“Hey, is it just me or does that kid have pink underwear?”

 

Ridley’s eyes widened hearing that, and as much he dreaded it he made himself look backwards - to see that enough of his shorts had fallen down to reveal his deepest secret. Of course, with a gasp he swiftly pulled his shorts back up and confronted the young boy who had said that:

 

“I can ask why the heck are you looking at my underwear!”

 

“Dude” the kid, ignoring Ridley, nudged a boy standing directly beside him, “I think this kid wears girls’ underwear!”

 

“Hey!” Ridley shouted, “I do not!”

 

Watching as this was happening, George and Grommet’s eyes widened with shock and horror on behalf of their friend. Grommet said nothing, but he did cover his face. George however, had a face that went from widened eyes and a surprised frown, to a look of sudden determination as he rushed over to Ridley’s side and - with Grommet watching - confronted the two less important boys before the confrontation could escalate any further:

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, putting a hand on Ridley’s shoulder as he confronted the other two, “Leave my friend alone! It’s not his fault that the dry cleaning messed up his boxers, not everyone comes from a family that’s not rich enough to just buy new ones, it’s all he has! So why don’t you just leave the less fortunate alone!”

 

Ridley wanted to facepalm at what George had just said, before the other boys’ response actually shocked him even more:

 

“Oh, really? I had no idea. I’m sorry.”

 

“Let’s go by the beach” the other one said to his friend, “Leave the poor kid alone!” - and with that having been said, the two left. Ridley, surprised but shaking it off, turned to George:

 

“Thanks dude, now two random kids think I’m some poor kid when actually I’m about as rich as you are.”

 

“Is that any way to thank me for keeping your big secret safe?” George crossed his arms and smirked.

 

“Hmph.” Ridley folded his arms, looking away from George with a pouting - and blushing - face, before looking back to him to say: “You didn’t have to do that. I could’ve handled it on my own.”

 

“Maybe” George shrugged, “But you might not have. I didn’t want you to take the risk.”

 

“Well, okay, you have a point George” Ridley finally smiled just a bit, “Thank you.”

 

“That’s more like it, Rid.”

“Hm…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“George, I think this bet was a stupid idea.”

 

“Yeah, you know what, me too. But luckily for us, I already have a new idea for what we can do.”

 

“Prank Lo?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I’m game, but how about something else first.”

 

“Like?”   
  
“Can” Ridley rubbed one of his arms, “Can you give me a real quick bro-hug? I almost got exposed, ‘member.”

 

“Aw” George cooed, “Alright, c’mere, real quick!”

 

With that having been said, the two exchanged a very quick but also very well meaning hug between each other. The hug only lasted but a few short moments before they separated from each other and walked back to Grommet, though Grommet himself saw each of these moments - and paid very good attention to them. The way Ridley’s hands came together on George’s upper back, and the way that George’s hands seem to instinctively embrace Ridley’s lower back - specifically the lowest spot one could touch before the rump itself. It may have only been a few seconds worth of a hug, but for Grommet it was enough for an idea to begin forming within his head.

 

Smirking as if a light bulb had just gone off above his brain, he knew now what was going to do in order to prevent another ridiculous bet from happening in the near future. Though for the time being, George’s hand gesture called Grommet over to more immediate matters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a collab between me and an author that wishes to remain anonymous  
> The fic has two versions, this one is the more PG one, while the other is NSFW; I hope you guys like it.
> 
> _Stoked is owned by Jennifer Perstch, Tom McGillis and FreshTV_

Though thirty minutes or so had passed, the day still remained very healthy as it shined its light over Surfers Paradise, though it was not a paradise for everyone there.

 

Case in point being Lo, who’s return to her work at the hotel as one of it’s maids was still filled with a heavy dose of grumbling and frustration about what she had caught George doing just half an hour ago - or so. As she walked through the averagely decorated, mostly carpeted halls of the family resort, she never stopped grumbling under her breath - for once at least it was not about the cleaning supplies she had to drag along with her.

  
“Just 15 seconds, 15 seconds that I turned around and George was,ugh...I don’t even know why I keep bothering! That kid is worse than, pretty much everything!” Lo spoke to herself as she got to the room she was assigned and pulled out the keys to open the door. However, before she could walk in:

 

“Hello, Lo!”

 

“Ah!”

 

Startled by the sudden voice from behind, Lo gasped as she turned around - only to see that it was only one of her friends behind her. More specifically, it was Luke Xiu standing behind her with a smile on his face and a single hand on his hip. Being one of Ridley’s two elder brothers, and one in a set of twins, Luke’s spiked hairstyle, pink sunglasses - worn on his forehead, youthfully smooth skin and attractive, streamlined body usually clad in pink was difficult to mistake for another.

 

“Oh” Lo replied, “Luke, it’s just you….what are you here for?”

 

“Well I’m here to stay for a few weeks to relax and-”

 

“I mean standing here talking to me.”

 

“Oh! That!” Luke giggled, “Sorry, it’s just that your dad called me and sent me to check on the kitchen.”

 

“Of a random Hotel Room that I need to clean?”

 

“Okay, you got me, I have to ask something related to Ty. I’m just a little embarrassed in asking you even though I know you are his sister, but you see, me and Ty had this argument; this really stupid, stupid argument, and now he won’t talk to me! I want to buy him a gift so maybe he’ll talk to me again after his shift, but I don’t know what I can get him!”

 

“What would he possibly be so mad at you over?” Lo raised an eyebrow, “He’s the type to get attached and upset when his beloved doesn’t call back, not have I don’t want to talk to you fights!”

 

“Well, you see I wanted to take us both on vacay to Italy, but he said he wanted to go to Spain instead.”

 

“Are you being serious with me right now? Over that?”

“Yes! We had an argument about which one of them has better beaches, food, sunsets and surfing spots! Then he got jealous when I commented about Italian surfers, even though I was just talking about their stylish trunks! Then I got mad when he said he thought Spanish accents were better, which I thought meant he told me Spanish people are hotter.”

 

To say that Lo was ‘lost’ was quite an understatement. Her being lost as Luke blabbered on however, was enough of a distraction for Ridley, George and Grommet to peer into this exact hallway with their revenge plan already within George’s mind - as evident by the smirk on his face. Seeing as how the door to the room Lo was assigned was opened, George’s eyes were rather fixated on that.

 

“OK, she’s distracted, let’s go!” George exclaimed, though before he could bolt Ridlet grabbed him by the back of his collar, making him rather annoyed: “What?”

 

“How long do you really think Luke’s going to unknowingly keep her distracted?” Ridley asked, though George’s response:

 

“Knowing your brother, I’d say long enough.”

 

“That’s fair.” Ridley shrugged and Grommet nodded, finally allowing all three of them to begin taking the greatest risk yet - sneaking over towards Luke and Lo in the hopes that their ‘discussion’ would be enough for them to bypass the two and enter the room. Once inside, George wasted very little time by planning: 

 

“Okay, here’s how we’re gonna do this!” George exclaimed, “I think this room is overdue for a little bit of sabotage, and Ridley, I think you’re good at that kind of stuff, right?”

 

“When I’m good, I’m good; when I’m bad...well, a blackout could happen.”

 

“How bad of a blackout?”

 

“Maybe a block or two.”

 

“Hm, well to me it’s worth the risk!” George said as Ridley nodded and put the plan in motion. All the while, Lo and Luke’s conversation went on as sounds of the boys setting up some unholy combination of electrical equipment within the room went on somehow without the two older teens realizing it.

 

It should be stated though, that it was still Luke doing most of the actual talking.

 

“....and that’s another thing that I don’t get about Ty sometimes! I don’t think I’ll ever understand guys like him.”

 

Lo was actually yawning by this point, trying not to be rude, though having increasingly less interest in this conversation as time went on.

 

“Are you done ranting, Luke?” Lo asked in a courteous manner, if only a little bit drowsy, “You probably wasted an entire hour talking about your relationship problems.”

 

“Hour? It’s only been a few minutes.”

 

“Oh. Well, what was your question again? I forgot.”

 

“I was just asking what you think I should buy for or do for Ty that could make him talk to me again!”

 

“Well, maybe try to give him a little details like a chocolate box, or maybe a surf movie?”

 

“Hm, that just might work! Thanks so much, Lo!”

 

“What are friends are for?” she said as Luke happily ran off, finally leaving her back to her work. But then, Lo hears another knock on the door, which had since been closed by the three boys.

“Okay, back to-.” it was then however  that she was received by someone else just as her hand was placed on the doorknob.

 

“Room service.” it was a fellow employee of the hotel - one of the admittedly rare male maids of the establishment.

 

“Oh don’t worry” Lo said to this young male, “I got this room already.”

 

“That’s not what the tan boy with the red hair said to me.” 

 

“Does that tan boy with red hair happen to be a surf instructor?”

 

“I guess.”

 

Suddenly, Lo was very much suspicious. Most suspiciously curious indeed.

 

“Hold on, I’m gonna check what’s going on.” with that having been said, Lo walked away from both the door and the young male maid, who only nodded silently in response to her. On that moment, George showed up on the scene, walking out of the room with an accomplished smile on his face as he handed the male maid a dollar from his pocket:

 

“Thanks for the help, man.” George said giving the dollar, the male maid promptly taking it and running off with it after giving George a thumbs up. Grommet however walked up to George, shrugging as though trying to ask a question. “I just want to really make sure Lo doesn’t interrupt us early. Besides, if she does try to sneak off to surf with Reef she’s ignoring her work again.”

 

Grommet nodded and supplied George with a thumbs up.

 

“Anyways, Ridley is gonna fix everything in a jiffy….or rather, unfix; hahaha!”

 

For Ridley, within the room, things were incredibly different. For one thing, Ridley had to use up all of his focusing power on what he was meddling with - it was rather demanding work after all. With expertise from the production sets of his fathers’ movies and series however, and things he picked up from special effects artists, he was confident that he would get the job done.

 

“Okay, living room’s all hooked up nice and good!” Ridley felt rather accomplished with himself as he turned his sights over to the rather miniscule kitchen area of the hotel, “Now to make all the kitchen stuff’s wired up nice!”

 

Ridley went on to check on the connections, though once he looked at his altered wirings and gadgets from ordinary hotel room objects he couldn’t help but feel as though one simple thing was either missing or incorrect. Though what this was managed to ellude him.

 

“I don’t understand, everything was supposed to be fully connected and functional! I gotta fix this fast before the time comes!” Ridley went on to double check the wirings over and over, as that happened; George and Grommet were still waiting - tapping their feet in increasing impatience.

 

“What’s going on, Grom?” George asked, “Ridley should’ve set all this up ages ago!”

 

Grommet only shrugged in response, shaking his head to silently announce his lack of knowledge about whatever their mutual friend was doing. George groaned a little and said: 

 

“I’m gonna check what’s happening, in the meantime...check the door.”

 

Grommet nodded and complied exactly with George’s orders as the richer boy walked off to check, with concern, on their other friend. Grommet decided to peek beyond the door by just a small amount to see what was happening, though the moment he did so was when he heard a sound he knew from anywhere. The sound of the elevator at the end of the hallway making it’s stop, followed by the door opening and Lo returning from what it was that she was doing before.

Grommet, of course freaked out and tried to go to get his two friends out of trouble as fast as he could, if only could find them. 

 

They were still in the room of course, with George looking for Ridley.

 

“Ridley?” George called out, “Is it ready?”

 

“Gimme more time!” Ridley whined back, still being heavily focused on hooking things up within the kitchen area, “I’m trying to fix some kinks!”

 

“Kinks?” George blew a raspberry as he he heard that word.

 

“Glitches! Problems! Mistakes! Errors! Get your mind out of the gutter, Ridgemount!”

 

“Haha, sorry...you said ‘kinks’, you’ll never take it back.”

 

“Damnit, Ridgemount!”

 

“Heheh, just sayin’! Anyway, how long is what you’re doing gonna take?”

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

That was when Grommet arrived on the scene, waving his hands around frantically while also pointing at the door to the room. George knew what it meant right away, despite the lack of words:

 

“Well you better hurry, Rid, because she’s coming back!”

 

“You’re kidding me!”

 

“No! So, like, hurry!”

 

“There’s no time for that, George! We need to abort this and do one of your ideas, something simple! I haven’t even fully hooked up the green ooze coming from the walls yet!”

 

“Then let’s get out of here!”

 

“But I’m about to hook up some of the floating dish rags!”

 

“No. Time!”

 

By this point, the boys could actually hear Lo’s groaning complaints as she neared the room step by step:

 

“Unbelievable, simply unbelievable! Whoever that male housekeeper was, totally lied to me! I was almost thinking Reef was planning some escape from work surfing thing, but he’s probably already at The Office!”

 

Ridley and George meanwhile, were already fixing the motherboard that was supposedly going to manipulate all of the kitchen appliances into fulfilling their desires of humor and ‘revenge’. Of course, Ridley was playing around with hooks and wires at a rapid pace now - with George not relenting in hounding him to speed up or get out.

 

“Hurryhurryhurryhurry-”

 

“Can you shut up?!, I can’t focus!”

 

“But you can hurry, right? Then hurry!” 

  
Ridley groaned and quickly went on to fix the motherboard - or at least attempted to. However, when George noticed the doorknob beginning to turn he quickly fell into a mode of severe panicking.

 

“Aaaaah!” George screamed, grabbing Ridley by the hand, “Ridley, no time, let’s go!”

 

“George, wai-”

 

George attempted to run while grabbing Ridley’s hand, though Ridley was unable to tell him that one of the hooks he was holding had latched onto his shorts. Due to the yanking of George on Ridley’s arm, not only was Ridley tripped onto the ground, but his shorts were ripped from the side of the left rig all the way to the waistband, rendering them utterly useless in addition to exposing the bright pink, lace-bordered panties that Ridley used as his underwear of choice.

 

There also was the fact that some of the wires Ridley was meddling with also wrapped around his legs, and that all of this action also forced George onto his bum as well. It was Ridley’s now blushing struggling that resulted, in both of them getting promptly tangled in the wires.

 

“GAH! NO!” Ridley screamed, “MY SHORTS CAME OFF! YOU FREAKIN’ PANTSED ME! NOW THE WORLD’S GONNA KNOW!”

 

“What?” George asked, “You tangled me up too!”

 

“BUT YOU’RE NOT THE ONE IN PANTIES!”

 

“What’s so wrong about them?”

 

“Do you KNOW what will happen to me if I get exposed for wearing them, George?”   
  
“Ridley, look, me and Grommet don’t care if you wear girls’ undies. We’ve been through this, but please stop struggling so I can pull myself out of these wires and then pull you out, okay?”

 

“But what about my panties?”

 

“Cover them up with your shirt! Use your shorts for cover! I’ll even help you keep it secret just stop struggling!”

 

“Okay, okay, fine! Just hurry!”

 

Without any further haste, George proceeded. It wasn’t that difficult ,he simply used his mostly free arms in order to grab the wires and forcibly shove and wrestle them off of himself, before doing the same with Ridley. Once Ridley was freed however, he instinctively latched onto George like a child desperate clinging to it’s mother - both whimpering and grumbling as he struggled to hide his underwear with his shirt. George rolled his eyes before reaching for Ridley’s torn shorts and handing them to him. 

 

It was on that moment however, that Lo had just managed to open the door of the room - having been struggling with it before. Eyes widening, and seeing the look on Ridley’s scared, shaking face, George grabbed him and concocted a most daring idea:

 

“I think I have an idea!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“RUN FOR IT!”

 

George then made a most bold attempt to dash - with Ridley in hand - directly for the door itself as Lo was opening it. However, Ridley was too distracted with covering himself any way he could to inform George about the red remote on the floor - which George’s foot very quickly stepped on. 

 

All of the sudden, due to the pressing of this one button the lights of the room began to flicker rapidly on and off, the cabinets repeatedly opened and closed and the sink was starting to spray water, the fires of the stove both top and inside also lighting up and off, in general the scene as Lo walked in was nothing short of all around chaos - complete and total anarchy. Not to mention mist-like steam that suddenly filled the room from seemingly all angles, and the fans attempting to blow on the curtains from behind to generate the effect of internal gusts of wind.

  
  


“Rid?” George asked “Please tell me this won’t cause a short circuit, I’m too young and cute to be electrocuted!”   
  
“It should-AH!”

 

The scream did not come, thankfully, from electrocution, but rather from another piece of their now backfiring prank. The ceiling fan on the ceiling of the room that descended due to the machinations and caught up on Ridley’s panties, and then George’s underwear. Soon it rose back up to it’s spot, and made both boys scream and yelp as they were soon flailing about in the air - hoisted by their underwear, which was naturally riding up the cracks of their young behinds.

 

All the while, Lo just stood there in the frame of the door, watching all of this unfold with her jaw dropped and eyes widened. Grommet was not any different either. The two boys, unable to escape in their current predicament, could only accept whatever fate had in store for them now.

 

After everything had cooled down, the first thing Lo did was laugh at George and Ridley’s state of misfortune.

 

“Awww man.” George groaned, his sister’s laughter being picked up by his ears, “This. Sucks.”

 

“Yeah, I still don’t get what could have gone wrong.” Ridley replied, but George scoffed and replied: 

 

“Well, that’s a first. something from you doesn’t work.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I’m being sarcastic.”

 

“Hey, sarcasm is my thing!”

 

George just used a hand to mimic ‘blabbing’, which Ridley glared at him for doing. Lo meanwhile, was taking pictures of them with her phone while still laughing. It did not take long for George to turn to her and shout:

 

“Hey! Stop taking pictures! Get us down and delete those pictures!”

 

“Ha, I don’t think so” Lo replied, “Frankly I think you deserve to stay up there, you little troll.”

 

“Now you’re just being evil!”

 

“Yeah” Lo remarked, “That’s totally going to convince me to help you.”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you what” George said to her, “If you let us down and never show this to anyone, we’ll help you clean this room.”

 

“And?”

 

“*sigh* We promise won’t make pranks for a week.”

 

“And?”   
  
“Oh come on what more do you want from us?”

 

“Stop perving on older girls.”

 

“Alright, alright, fine! Just get me and Ridley down!”

 

“You forgot the magic word~”

 

“PLEEEAAAASE!” both bemoaned as Lo shrugged and finally helped them off of the ceiling fan - though she effectively and rather rudely let them both of them drop to the floor, and let them be the ones to dust themselves off as they stood up again.

 

“OK, now that’s all out of the way, you can start cleaning up this mess.”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah” George grumbled, “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

So after a while, Ridley and George proceeded with uninstalling the motherboard and the various machines of the “haunted” room, all the while Grommet was just observing all the mess getting cleaned up - his silence seemingly preventing him from joining in.

 

However, he couldn’t help but have noticed what was going on between George and Ridley earlier - and promptly begin to think deeply about it. Though admittedly his time to do so was limited, as when the two were finished with their impromptu chores, they rejoined with him in the halls - Ridley covering his underwear via tugging his shirt down. 

 

“I swear, this is embarrassing.” Ridley groaned, “Take me back to the penthouse so I can get some spare shorts or something, George!”

 

“Why should I?”   
  
“Excuse me?”

 

“Why should I leave you alone and you leave with the mess YOU caused?”

 

“I forgot it was my idea to get back at your sister” Ridley snarked, “Oh wait, it wasn’t, that was your idea.”

 

“Hey, even the best ideas can have design flaws, one of them being your slow response time.”

 

“Oh shut up. It wasn’t me who stepped on the button.”

 

“But it was you who left the remote on the floor!”

 

“Don’t blame me for your own failures!”

 

“Don’t blame me for not being smart enough!”

 

But then, the two were brought to the attention of one other being via the sound of a hand-made whistling. The two turned off to see that Grommet was the one who called them out, not looking happy - in fact he was quite rather irritated with the two of them. The two pranksters immediately noticed what he meant: 

 

“OK, you go first or I do it?” Ridley asked to George, “Because I have a lot that I wanna say!”

 

“You go first.”

 

“Gladly!” and with a clearing of his throat: “I am sorry if I couldn’t get everything ready in time, okay? It’s not exactly the easiest thing in the world to do. Maybe it was just a bad idea from the start.”

 

“Well, yeah, I admit, that kind of pranks take time to prepare and we were on a time crunch so, maybe we should’ve settled on something much more simple, like glue on the shampoo or throw a firecracker as she was fixing her makeup.”

 

“Yeah that would probably be a better idea, honestly.”

 

The two sighed again, and looked at each other; for a short period of time. 

 

“Bro-hug to make up?” Ridley asked

 

“Sure...I guess.” George replied, and with warm yet slightly nervous smiles the two yet again shared a brief yet just barely affectionate hug. Grommet thinks it was more than enough to get a smile from him.

 

“OK, now that we patched up that, I think we should change the topic?” George continued 

 

“Like?” 

 

“Hm, I dunno, do you got any ideas what we should do now?”

 

“Maybe think on what can we do once we’re done with our time-out, I think we should be able to find something interesting pretty easily - I dunno about you.”

 

“Maybe...Maybe we should try to find other girls to score!...we can try it together, no wager this time!”

 

“Deal.”

 

Grommet, hearing and seeing this, shook his head - annoyance suddenly returning into the bowl that was his emotions and feelings. He’s still wondering why they either don’t take the hint or if they even learn from their mistakes, but he knows the truth deep down, he just needs to find a way to make that come to light. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a collab between me and an author that wishes to remain anonymous  
> The fic has two versions, this one is the more PG one, while the other is NSFW; I hope you guys like it.
> 
> _Stoked is owned by Jennifer Perstch, Tom McGillis and FreshTV_

_ AfroBoi78 - Hey, I have a question. _

 

_ ________ - What’s up? _

 

_ AfroBoi78 - I have two friends, who shall remain nameless, who are pretty much fooling themselves that they aren’t into each other. I want to help them hook up, but don’t know how to do it. Do you have any advice for me? Plz? _

 

_ ________ - Lemme guess, they’re too proud to admit that they like men too. _

 

_ AfroBoi78 - It’s complicated. But they probably are. _

 

_ ________ - Ok, and how well they get along with each other? _

 

_ AfroBoi78 - Right now? Basically Best Friends. _

 

_ ________ - Then I guess there won’t be any problem if the two of them went on a date. _

 

_ AfroBoi78 - A Date, huh? I think they’ll immediately notice it, they’re not dumb; you know. _

 

_ ________ - That doesn’t mean they can know they’re on a date. _

 

_ AfroBoi78 - ...Elaborate. _

 

_ ________ - Gladly. It goes like this: You find a nice setting where the two can have a date, set it up and then contact them; but the key is that the two must never know they’re invited in the same place, you got all that? _

 

_ AfroBoi78 - Pretty much, anything else? _

 

_ ________ - Well, do you need anything else? _

_ AfroBoi78 - Let me think, hm, well, any details you think I should make sure to have for them? _

 

_ ________ - Candelights, flowers, a nice scent and some soft romantic music; classics never fail. _

 

_ AfroBoi78 - Got it, thanks! _

 

_ ________ - You’re welcome, can’t wait to see the results _

 

Grommet, being the ‘AfroBoi78’ smiled, if not smirked, as he looked down on his smartphone as this conversation drew to a close: managing at least to have an idea or two on what to do next regarding his two friends. If anything he hoped it would put an end to their insistence on perverted topics of discussion.

 

A couple of hours later, Grommet went on to put his plan in action, he started by texting Ridley with but a simple message:

 

_ Sup? _

 

_ Grommet? _

 

_ Well, yeah, what are you doing? _

 

_ NMU? _

 

_ Same, did wanna ask you something tho _

 

_ Yea? _

 

_ I want you to help me with something, and yea it is important. _

 

_ KK what is it? _

 

_ Well, my brother is gonna help clean the restaurant’s kitchen on cleaning hours and he promised that he could help grab a meal before closing, but I don’t wanna eat alone. _

 

_ So you need me to go just to eat with you? _

 

_ Well, it’d be appreciated _

 

_ Alright, fine, I guess, I’m not doing anything important rn _

 

_ I’ll see you at night then, oh...and you better dress well _

 

_ Why? _

 

_ Because I know you can be very fashionable, and I like to see how good-looking you are. _

 

_ I’m not Luke tho. _

 

_ So? You can be better than him, I won’t judge. _

 

_ Alright, alright, I’m gonna come. _

 

_ Great! See you there _

 

After finishing texting Ridley, it was George’s turn. For George, Grommet figured he could very easily make up something else to ‘rope’ him in:

 

_ Sup G? _

 

_ Ur G 2 _

 

_ Lol I know so what’s up? _

 

_ Nothing, just thinking of things to do. _

 

_ Well head on down to the dining room, in a nice suit. _

 

_ Why a nice suit? _

 

_ Cuz reasons. _

 

_ What reasons? _

 

_ Do you want me to explain? Because if I do, you’ll probably won’t have enough leftover spaghetti  _

 

_ Okay, okay, I’m comin’! _

 

_ See you there~ _

 

And just like that: the first phase of Grommet’s plan was completed. At least, partially completed. All that he had to do now was make sure the Dining Room was properly prepared before the two friends of his arrived. Later that day, the closing hours were approaching as the day gave way into night - leaving Grommet in the indoor Pirate Ship that served as the Dining Room restaurant of the hotel, making sure that the single table he was preparing for his friends was prepared as well that he possibly could prepare it. Grommet was just excited for the date to begin. 

 

Just as Grommet finished setting the table, he hid under the counter upon hearing the sound of the first one of his friends walking onto the ship - Being none other than Ridley; a Ridley who was looking rather sharp: sunglasses in the pocket of his light magenta button shirt, complete with a red necktie, black dress pants and black-white checkered shoes; and finished off with a chain coming from  the pants. The boy himself was looking around in the allegedly vacant place, before taking note of the table that Grommet had set up:

 

Namely, the sign on it that had a sign with his name on it, claiming it was reserved for him. 

 

Ridley however, was skeptical due to the lack of anyone else on the scene. As a result, the first thing he did was look around, before making sure that absolutely nothing was on the chairs or the ceiling. Or even in the booths besides his. Once he was assured of no pranks being pulled, did he take his seat.

 

After but a small period of minutes spent waiting, George arrived -  also rather nicely dressed for the occasion: a white collared shirt, a rich red tie, silk black pants, a black blazer coat, and even black dress shoes. In fact, even a small flower on the chest of his coat. In many ways, he was dressed like he was his father. George looks around, noticing quickly Ridley sitting on the table. 

 

“No way…” George whispered to himself, before approaching Ridley with a raised brow, “Um, Rid?”

 

Ridley, hearing that familar voice, turned around, “George? What are you doing here?”

 

“I could ask the same thing!”

 

“Well, if you must know, I was invited here for something that Grommet said he was putting together.”

 

“Funny you mention Grommet, he invited me here too!”

 

“Oh really now?”   
  
“Yeah really!”

 

“Are you sure this isn’t a prank?”

 

“Why would Grommet prank us?”

 

“....no, he, he can’t...maybe it’s something else.”

“Like what? What other reason would he possibly have?”

 

“....I don’t really know, sometimes you don’t know with him.”

 

“True. Very, very true.”

 

There was a small silence between the two - an incredibly awkward, uneasy silence which felt as though it lasted at least six minutes before a cart came by the two, seemingly propelled to do so entirely on it’s own, even at the point in which stopped next to the two’s shared table. Presenting to the two young males a shining silver platter, the two were only stopped from revealing it by the fact they were still attempting to make sense of just what was going on with their current situation.

 

George nodded and slowly lifted the tray, though he had one eye closed in anticipating for the possibility of a prank being pulled on him and Ridley, but the only thing on the platter was a plate of fried calamari.

 

From what the two could tell - nothing was wrong with it, besides being rather exquisite in quality.

 

“Well...they’re not poisoned or have laxatives or something like that, so...I don’t think it’s any trouble.” George said between munching on the calamari, “And beyond that, this is some pretty good food! I say you should try it!”

 

“Are you sure about this?” Ridley asked as he took one, though extremely slowly, “Because, you know, I don’t normally trust crap that just comes out of nowhere.”

 

“Do you want me to feed them to you? Or you’ll take a leap of faith?”

 

“I’m not a baby George, I don’t need anyone to feed me but myself!” Ridley took one of the fried calamari and munches it, to find that they were indeed, delicious. Delicious enough for him to actually let out a hum of sorts as his taste buds were blessed with their touch.

 

“MHMHMM! This is good! This...is...Good!”

 

“Heh, you really do like it” George commented, taking note of Ridley’s reactions with one brow raised, “It is pretty good though.”

 

“I know!”

 

“Heheh” - George couldn’t help but softly chuckle at watching Ridley enjoy the food, even though he himself enjoyed it as well, albeit just more casually.

 

Time passed, and as the calamari was starting to getting finished both George and Ridley were finally getting around to talking about normal stuff, laughing along the way while in general having a good time among friends. Their conversation in particular included such wonderful, simple topics such as:

 

“You need to take me to Korea!” George chuckled, “If it’s as beautiful as you say it was, and the pop acts are as lit as you say, I must be there!” 

 

“Korea? I’m from China, George. Specifically Taiwan.”

 

“I know, but you’ve been there, right?”

 

“On a vacation sometimes, yeah.”

 

“Then you gotta take me there sometime!”

 

“Be patient, the tickets are not cheap.”

 

George looks at him with a ‘really, boy’ look, considering the wealth that both he and Ridley’s families were very well known for having.

 

“I’m kidding, dude! Kidding!”

 

“You better be.”

 

“Or what? You gonna spank me or something?”

 

“I think I might.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m messing with you, dude; you need to start to read between the lines!”

 

“Well I’m sorry if the lines I have to read between are too small for a mouse to see through.”

 

“You sure it’s not you being so short-sighted?”

 

The chat, after a few subsequent laughs between the two, proceeded on to become much more relaxed as the night went by, Grommet was watching from afar and he was smiling to himself, seeing that the plan was working. The laughs were more genuine as time passed, and at times even briefly joined with silent glances into each other’s eyes. Grommet decided to move on to ‘Phase 2’

 

Running off into the kitchen, he knew precisely what to get: a plate of spaghetti. Nicely coocked noodles, bathed in pasta sauce, sprinkled with meatballs. So Grommet placed the delicious - and classic - treat on the moving tray and pushed it so it can move to the room, without the two still not noticing that the boy with the afro was planning everything. 

 

Once it rolled over to them and made contact with their table, the two seemed to think nothing of it - not even the fact there was only one lone plate rather than two for both of them.

 

“Huh, would you look at that.” George said “There was spaghetti after all!”

 

“Good for you.” Ridley remarked as he put the spaghetti onto the table and began to rather immediately eat it.

 

“How is it?” George asked:

 

“It’s spaghetti. What are you expecting?”

 

“But it tastes good or not, that is the question?”

 

“Yes it tastes good, or are you just gonna look at it all day?”

 

“I need a fork!” George said as he took the fork at his end of the table and digged into the saucy Italian treat,Ridley just chuckling softly - shaking his head while focusing on his own end of the plate, grabbing what he could with a fork, and sucking in the noodles when they were too long to be gulped him immediately.

 

But little did the two knew that some of the noodles were tied to each other with extreme caution, placed strategically by Grommet for one single, most naughty purpose. A purpose which with each dip of the forks and leaning in of bites, was getting closer to becoming realized.

 

Soon, the two of them slurped two of the noodles - or at least, they thought it was two noodles. As they soon found out, it was more like one. The two unaware boys kept slurping and slurping, not putting two and two together even as the strand of noodle was bringing them rather literally closer together.

 

At least, not until their lips actually touched.

 

When that finally occurred, there was a short yet seemingly long period of silence and widened eyes. Once finished, the two of them backed off in surprise - gasping as deeply as they could, before turning towards the floor and letting out coughs and gags as if disgusted by what had just happened.

 

“What the hell!?” George wiped his mouth, “What was that for?!”

“What?!” Ridley exclaimed back, “You kissed me, you sick pervert!”

 

“I’m not a sick pervert! You’re the one who did it first!”

 

“Oh yeah? Well, you are the one who asked for spaghetti!”

 

“I did not!”

 

“Did too!”

 

“I just mentioned spaghetti!”

 

“That’s all it took, obviously!”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s all it took for you to try and frisk me!”

 

“Frisk you?! Who will frisk someone like you?”

 

“You can ask anyone - and what’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“Whatever, the point is that I’m not gay and you’re trying to convert me, aren’t you!”

 

“What?! If anything, you’re trying to convert me to being gay!”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Yes, you are! What kind of friend are you?”

 

“You’re the converter!”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Yes you are!”

 

“No, you are!”

 

“You!”

 

“You!”

 

“You know what, I’m getting sick of this!” George said as he stood up and decides to walk away, stomping in rage: Ridley however, wanted the last word:

 

“Well I’m sick of this too! And sick of you too!”and Ridley went on to walk away as well, using the opposite end to exit himself from the restaurant. With the ship now being empty Grommet showed up in the place with a face of complete and utter frustration - and failure, seeing that his plan didn’t got the effect that he planned. However, not wanting the food to go to waste he took on the remaining spaghetti, eating the rest of it alone while he thought of his next move.

 

However, he did let out a sigh, considering that whatever he was to do next was not going to be very easy to actually plan out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a collab between me and an author that wishes to remain anonymous  
> The fic has two versions, this one is the more PG one, while the other is NSFW; I hope you guys like it.
> 
> _Stoked is owned by Jennifer Perstch, Tom McGillis and FreshTV_

Three Days.

 

It had been three days since George and Ridley talked to each other after the incident which occurred in the dining room, three days of Grommet having to see the two of them separately even when they would both be visiting the hotel simultaneously.

 

Three Days of neither of the two wanting to venture outside of their rooms simply to avoid the ‘risk’ of seeing the other again. George himself would even attempt to ‘rationalize’ this whenever Grommet would be the one he greeted at the penthouse’s front door:

 

“Oh….hey Grom, I didn’t hear  you coming.” he would open with, gesturing for Grommet to come in as if he knew s what he wanted, “So, wanna go to my bedroom and play some video games or what?”

 

Grommet just folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, though George continued to act oblivious to what it was that Grommet actually wanted to discuss:

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Grommet’s eyebrow that was raised, seemed to increase its intensity. Or at least his eyes did.

 

“I have no idea why the serious stare down, dude, let’s just go in and play some Halo or Sonic or Smash or somethin’!”

 

Grommet was not moving from his serious stance,

 

“What do you want from me!?”

 

Grommet kept it up with the silent stare until finally George sighed and relented, saying to him: 

“No.”

 

Grommet could not help but to roll his eyes and with pure frustration throw his arms up in the air, yet George still attempted to defend the position that he was taking:

 

“I’m not gonna talk to Ridley, not after what he did to me! So either go see him, or shut up and game!”

 

Grommet just took a deep breath and decided to leave George, with George himself slamming the door behind Grommet, not even staying to watch Grommet shake his head in annoyed disappointment. With this disappointment, Grommet set out to locate Ridley in the vain hope that he would be more fun to be around at the moment. His search took him outside of the hotel, where he found Ridley laying down on the hot sands of the sun-drenched beach: with his cheeks red hot because due to apparently getting smacked around a lot. He also was spotted by Grommet having a piece of kelp in his already unusually messed-up hair, and sand fell out from the legs of his trunks as he stood up when Grommet approached.

 

“Oh...hey, Grommet.” Ridley greeted, casually ignoring what was clearly evidence of him having a far less than stellar day. Grommet put a hand on Ridley’s shoulder and patted him, silently understanding what had just happened and encouraging Ridley that it was alright between ‘bros’.

 

Ridley was quick to begin explaining, however:

 

“You might get asked why I got all so wet, sandy and slapped, huh?”

 

Grommet nodded.

 

“Well, let’s just say that a lot of chicks around here just don’t see eye to eye with me. Neither do some of their boyfriends I didn’t know they had.”

 

Grommet huffed in annoyance, having thought this period would have been over at this point.

 

“What!? Did I said something wrong?”

 

Grommet didn’t say anything, he simply folded his arms and shook his head judgingly at Ridley, who continued to be oblivious, as though he didn’t know what Grommet was meaning by his body language.

 

“It’s about George, is it?”

 

Grommet nodded, as though the answer should have been in all honesty, very obvious.

 

“Seriously, Grom; we have to go through this again?”

 

Grommet looked away, still heavily irritated.

 

“Look, let’s try to not talk about this, how about we go out and try to keep scoring, huh?”

 

That’s when Grommet finally had enough, and stormed off from Ridley as well.

 

“Fine! All the ladies are gonna be for me then!”

 

Grommet was about explode with angry at that point, wanting nothing to do with either of his so-called best friends. All he had wanted to do was make them closer together, yet it only drive them apart. The following night, after such an honestly terrible day, Grommet was laying upon his bed with nothing short of a tired huff. Only after this huff, did he think of pulling out his phone to text. It was all he could muster up the desire to do for the time being. But who will he text first? He asked himself, thinking of either George or Ridley. He went off to get a coin to toss and decide, the head landed on tails, meaning Ridley would be the first one, with Grommet opening his phone to see Ridley had already texted him first:

 

_ Grommet? What’s up with you? _

 

_ I think you should know, Rid. _

 

_ Don’t insist, I don’t want to talk with George _

 

_ Can I ask why? _

 

_ Because he tried to kiss me and it was super weird of him to do that. _

 

_ It’s not any different than a straight kiss, you know _

 

_ But it felt weird!  _

 

_ Why? Don’t tell me it’s your first kiss. _

 

_!!!! _

 

_ That’s what I thought! _

 

_ Well, yes, yes it was my first kiss. And it didn’t go at all how I expected it to! _

 

_ My brother says that always happens, but it felt good, right? _

 

_ You’re asking if it felt good for me to kiss another dude? _

 

_ Yes? Love is love, right? _

 

_ You think I love him? _

 

_ Just be sincere with me _

 

_ Dude, what you’re asking is VERY personal _

 

_ I’m your friend, I won’t judge _

 

_ ….I won’t  _

 

_ Come on…. _

 

_ Dude...stop _

 

_ I won’t stop until you say it _

 

_ OK, I’ll say it!  _

 

_ Then say it! _

 

_ YES! I have a crush on George! And I love him! But he can’t know it, if he knows it, he might never talk to me again. _

 

_ It’s your fault too, you know. _

 

_ What do you mean it’s my fault? _

 

_ The way you acted at the DR, maybe if you didn’t acted like a scared jerk, we probably never have this conversation.  _

 

_ Hmph _

 

_ Oh, you know it’s true _

 

_ Shut up...I don’t know what to do _

 

_ Let me help you. I think I know what to do. _

 

_ What’s that? _

 

_ You’ll see. _

 

After that conversation, Grommet went to text to George, and did not waste any time texting him now with a rather optimistic smile to his face:

 

_ Hey bro, how’s it hanging? _

 

_ Oh. Hey Grommet. _

 

_ How are you feeling? _

 

_ Wouldn’t you like to know? _

 

_ Yes….we’re bros, remember? I can help you with everything you feel _

 

_ Hmph _

 

_ I just wanted you and Ridley to stay friends. _

 

_ But here’s the thing….you promise you won’t tell anyone? _

 

_ Yeah? _

 

_ Well...I think….I think I love Ridley _

 

_ You love him, you say? _

 

_ Yeah, the guy is hot, but he’s my friend; I can tell him that because he’ll be creeped out by me _

 

_ And why would he creeped out by you? _

 

_ I dunno, cuz we’re both dudes? _

 

_ George, in what century your brain is stuck?  _

 

_ What’s that supposed to mean? _

 

_ May I remind you this is the freaking 21st Century, and in case you forgotten, your brother is dating a dude _

 

_ Yeah, but…..I don’t know, it just, feels weird. _

 

_ I don’t think Ridley will see it that way _

 

_ Huh? _

 

_ I know something you don’t, but you should invite him over to the penthouse with you to find out. _

 

_ This better not be another trick _

 

_ Trust me _

 

_ OK, I’ll do it tomorrow, but it better not get weird _

 

_ It won’t...night _

 

With that, Grommet went to sleep, sighing to himself, hoping this time, things do work out. He certainly had plenty of reasons for his optimism to be much higher than ever before. However, at least part of his mind remained at least partially concerned about the possibility of things not going so well.

 

Unbeknownst to Grommet, George was pacing endlessly and tirelessly across the penthouse living room for several hours - very well into the next morning. Due to such a severe amount of focus on one activity, he practically jumped of right when he suddenly heard the doorbell ringing - having not been paying attention at all to the time that had been passing.

 

“Oh, right right right.” George said as he approached the door, “Better be Ridley, better be Ridley, better be Ridley.” - once the moment of truth came and he opened the door, he was greeted with a rather blunt:

 

“About time you open the door.” Ridley chirped, “I almost thought you were dead or something.”

 

“I wish I was...wanna come in?”

 

“Coming right in.” Ridley enters inside the penthouse and the two boys sit on the sofa, feeling awkward and trying to start a conversation with his friend, though after all that had been said and done, it proved incredibly difficult and required many nervous rubbings of both back of the head and arms. It didn’t help that their thoughts were far from what they would be willing to share with one another.

 

“.....”

 

“.....”

 

“........soooooo.” George was the one who finally broke the silent ice between the two, though even he took a few moments to actually follow up with more words, mainly: “Wanna game?”

 

“Are you sure?” Ridley unsurely replied, “I don’t know, after...that happened-”

 

“Well, you came here despite that, didn’t you?”

 

“Y-yes...but that’s because...I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry for?”

 

“How I reacted, I shouldn’t have overreacted like that...even if we kissed.”

 

“I….I should’ve have reacted like I did either.”

 

“.......still, it was just a pecker, so it didn’t count, right?”

 

“I guess it didn’t.”

 

“Heheh...then why we fought?”

 

“No idea….being stupid?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

 

“Yep.”

 

The two boys kept another silence, this time shorter; before Ridley asked again: 

 

“What game you wanna play?”

 

“You got any ideas?”

 

“....I got a new Yopa Yopa Arcade Fight game, if you’re interested.”

 

“What’s this game like? Never heard of it before.”

 

“It’s a Japan-Only release, of course you don’t know.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“Heheh.” Ridley chuckled, “I missed your pouts.”

 

“Let’s just play the game.”

 

“Hai-yo.”

 

The two boys then went onward into George’s bedroom and within moments were playing the game, which turned out to be a puzzle fighter with a fantasy setting - not that either of them would have cared much of the setting of course. George and Ridley, started to get more and more relaxed and engaged into the game. George and Ridley did, however, take the time each few seconds to make a quick glances to one another - usually only to find the other being none the wiser to these glances; but they have to go quick since it was an against the clock match.

 

At least the two were feeling comfortable around each other, that was a plus for both of them. 

 

“I’m gonna get you, Rid...just because you own this game, that doesn’t make you a master.” George said in a cocky manner, making Ridley think up a fittingly just as cocky response of his own:

 

“Maybe, but I still can do a good chain to keep you busy!”

 

“Yeah well we’ll see about that!”

 

Then Ridley managed to take his time to do a 7 Chain Combo, putting George in Jeopardy. However, George always was a clever boy.

 

“Nicely play, but I ain’t no dummy!”

 

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you demonstrate your ‘smarts’?”

 

“Gladly.”

 

The match kept going, until Ridley managed to put George in a corner, almost filling his entire area, George’s board was almost gray, but the blond boy was persistent and tried to managed to clear the area as much as it could, as the timer was getting now on 10 seconds, barely enough time to settle a winner. However, both boys were determined to be the winner - and neither were the type to give up.

 

5 seconds remained, George and Ridley were both equally desperate, being willing to do anything in order to win the game against the other. Geroge and Ridley did the best they could, but the time went on quick until finally the game said: 

 

“TIME’S UP”

 

The game stood quiet for a while, or at least the two of them did as they stared at the screen in anticipation to see which of them had managed to win the round. After what to them felt like hours of waiting for the announcement, the two were greeted with the screen’s revelation:

 

PLAYER 2 WINS!

 

“All right!” George boasted as he won, raising both fists into the air while Ridley pouted in defeat.

 

“I let you win.” Ridley muttered, “Don’t get too cocky.”

 

“Heh heh, I’m sorry; it’s not my fault you’re a sour grape!”

 

“I believe the term is sore loser.”

 

“No, I meant what I said.”

 

“All right, all right...Round 2?”

 

“You know what, I dunno. I think I want to play something else now.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay then...lemme check for stuff, unless you have a specific game in mind.”

 

“Nothing really, you go ahead and pick.”

 

Ridley goes on to check on the videogame counter, trying to see what game to pick, but as he was leaning on and checking, bending over to do so, George noticed Ridley’s butt. It was the first time in a while that he had a serious look at his friend’s rear end - and how firm it was from Ridley’s martial arts training. Firm, and rather plump as well. In fact, it was rather perfect, almost too perfect of a rump for a boy his age. 

 

George licked and even bit his lips at the sight of such luscious ‘buns’, and it was certain that Ridley completely failed to notice or realize George’s enticed reactions, generated by the raging hormones that were rather natural for a boy his age.

 

“Hehehehehe….” George giggled as Ridley’s butt moved with the rest of his body. George wanted to slap it, but wasn’t sure how Ridley would respond to it or if he had enough time to do so before he stood back up. The temptation however, was strong, and gave him ideas for the very near future.

“Um...George?” 

 

Ridley’s voice did not make George stop looking at the behind, but he still replied to Ridley to not seem rude:

 

“Yeah, Rid?”

 

“You think it’s a nice rack?”

 

“What rack?”

 

“Your rack, uh-I-ah-aaa-I-I mean, nevermind! Sure! Let’s play DDR!”

 

“Hmmm….” Ridley stood up, thinking and looking at George in a suspecting manner - while George himself looked back at Ridley with only the most sheepish of false-innocence smiles.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” George asked, trying to make Ridley forget about his brief mistake of speech.

 

“I just wanted to know why DDR, you wanted to see me sweat, don’t you? Or, do you want to see me shake my butt?”

 

“What!? No! Of course not! Why should I wanted to see that!?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. It was just a sudden thought that popped into my head, I guess.”

 

“Well, get it out of your head and just put in the game!”

 

“All right, I will! But, you were the one going to get the game.”

 

“Fine.”and so, with the assurance that the game was put into the system and everything was correctly working - including the dance pad being dragged out into the room, the game once again, was on. Or at least, it was about to be on. Ridley couldn’t help but to turn to George with a smirk on his face just before they actually selected any of the game modes to ‘compete’ in. With a fitting tone of voice:

 

“You have a crush on me, don’t you?”

 

“What?” George responded defensively, “You’re still on about that butt thing? Get over it!”

 

“Alright, if you don’t have a crush on me, then you should be able to go the whole game without staring at my butt.”

 

“So is this some kind of dare or something?”

 

“More like, a triple dog dare.”

 

“Fine, you’re on! But I’m not gonna stare, I’m gonna kick your butt!”

 

“More like kissing it.”

 

“Just shut up and start the dance!”

 

“You will eat my dust~”

 

“This isn’t a racing game, dumbass!”

 

The two went on to pick the first song, and the two were more than ready to start dancing, the upbeat house music was sounding off and the arrows started to appear - signaling for the two to start moving their feet - and legs, and by extension rear ends - in accordance to these arrows, seeing as how points are deducted for getting any movement wrong. The movement of the boys, right from the start was fast, although not fast enough - they still both could get at least most of the arrows. 

 

However, only Ridley was actually paying attention to the arrows - at least, after the first few minutes. George knew what Ridley’s bet was, he simply could not help himself. His purple eyes found themselves first glancing, and then trying to stare, at Ridley’s rapidly moving lower half while Ridley was trying to focus on the screen arrows moving down. For George, this at least meant that Ridley did not notice his friend staring at his plump ass as it continued moving and shaking about.

 

George just couldn’t help but continue feeling the heat growing across his body as he watched Ridley’s butt move - his hands just wanted to spank those plump, juicy cheeks; but George knew that he had to carry on. It was difficult not to remain distracted however, even when Ridley took notice:

 

“Keep your eyes on the screen, George!” the asian said without his eyes being removed from the screen, “Your losing points! Unless you want me to win, of course!”

 

“Easy for you to say…” George could only quietly whisper, as he tried to follow Ridley’s ‘advice’ to him. Though, the bulge in his shorts wanted him to do otherwise.

 

George’s mind, was even ‘dirtier’:

 

_ “I want to slap it, I want to tap it, I want to do so many things to it…...but I can’t, but I want to, but I can’t, but I need to….” _

No matter how hard he tried, George was now incapable of focusing on the game, despite how many motions he was missing. All that was on his eyes, was Ridley’s ass.

 

“Oh my gosh, the song is getting fast!” was what Ridley actually said, however it was not what George thought he heard:

 

_ “Come on George! Grope my Ass!” _

 

That was when George finally lost it:

 

“H-huh?!” before he even knew what was going on in reality, his feet became tangled and with a gasp he fell, tripping down until he was directly on top of Ridley.

 

“Woah! Aaah!” 

 

_ “OOF!” _

 

With that and a series of thuds, the two of them were layed out on the floor with a bit of them still on the dance pad. The game and it’s fast paced dance music was still going, though neither of them were focused on it. Instead, a wide eyed George was focused on the fact he was now directly ontop of Ridley, while Ridley himself was stunned and looking back up at George. For a few moments, there was silence. Soon however, Ridley couldn’t help but to open his mouth for speaking:

 

“George you stupid perv! Get off of me!”

 

“Hey, stop pushing on me!”

 

“Then get off me!”

 

“You get off me!”

 

“You’re on top of me!”

 

“So what?”

 

“Get. Off!”

 

“Make me!”

 

“I’m trying, you stubborn donkey!”

 

“Who you calling a donkey, you harpy?”

“Harpy? Is that the best you got?”

 

“No, this is!”

 

Just as Ridley was about to use his legs to kick George off of him, George used Ridley’s mouth being opened in order to lean in and with the closing of his eyes hope for the best as he locked his lips with Ridley’s own, while he also made sure to be holding Ridley’s arms firmly in place. At first, Ridley very much wanted to shove George off of him. However, as he continued to feel the sensation of George’s lips touching his own, he closed his eyes and allowed George’s tongue to enter.

 

Hearing a soft, pleasure-fueled moan come from Ridley, George allowed Ridley’s arms to go free so that they could catch onto his back - something which George’s hands also did in the form of returning the favor, albeit they did venture a tad lower. The squeeze that George gave the buns made Ridley just slightly ‘jump’.

 

As they opened each others eyes and looked at each other once more, everything they had to say to each other had already been silently spoken. All that they really had to and felt like doing, was to kiss until they needed air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a collab between me and an author that wishes to remain anonymous  
> The fic has two versions, this one is the more PG one, while the other is NSFW; I hope you guys like it.
> 
> _Stoked is owned by Jennifer Perstch, Tom McGillis and FreshTV_

There they were.

 

George and Ridley.

 

Laying on the floor, lips locked together, with their hands beginning to venture across their moaning, slightly whining, bodies.

 

George’s hands in particular enjoyed finally feeling what Ridley’s plump ass completely felt like. They couldn’t help but continue squeezing the two succulent cheeks, for a time rubbing them in a circular formation, and even giving the two a soft slap. Ridley for his part let it all happen, his face slowly fading into a red, flustered blush, though he made absolutely no further attempts to escape George’s ‘clutches’.

 

“Hmmm... _ G-Geeorrgeee~ _ ”

 

Ridley could not help but imagine the things which he now wanted George to do to him in the very near future. All of them were very unsafe for work, of course.

 

Eventually, the two broke for air, allowing for more speech between the two of them:

 

“I bet you wanted to do this with me for a long time, didn’t you?” Ridley asked, “Tell me the truth.”

 

“Well, duh...you wearing those panties? You’re asking to get plowed.”

 

That’s when Ridley’s pride got hit with those words

 

“Wawawawawait, since when did I become the bottom?”

 

“I just told you, it was the day you started wearing panties.”

 

“I know Kung Fu, I can beat your ass and make you my bitch if I want to!”

 

“And yet you’re not doing that right now, are you?”

 

“S-Shut up! I’m the one with the snark!”

 

“Then snark!”

 

“Oh yeah? I bet you can’t even beat me on a game challenge to see who’s the top and who’s the bottom, but that’s just crazy talk...is that enough snark for you, sir?”

 

“You’re on! You’re more than on, blondie!”

 

“Heheh…you name the challenge.”

 

“Hmmmm….how about a fighting game?”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Brawl Bachelors DXG Edition II.”

 

“You’re on!”

 

“And just to clarify, not going easy on you!”

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

And so, the game was on, yet again. This time, for the decision of who would get which position when it came time for the ‘real’ fun to begin. The two both knew however, that they would have to choose their characters wisely. George chose Big Monty, a boxer-styled character while Ridley took Walter Drake; a half-human, half-water dragon character.  Both of them, chose to have rather large egos and even larger amounts of confidence in winning.

“Ready to eat my ass?” George asked, “Cuz I’m gonna have you making out with it in a little bit!”

 

“Rimming is something tops do, George.”

 

“Just shut up and lose already!”

 

“Haha! I missed your foolishness, I really did.”

 

3….2….1….START!

 

The match was on, with Ridley succeeding in landing the first hit - much to George’s dismay. 

 

“You’re lucky he’s a heavy hitter in distance attacks.” George muttered, “But don’t get too cocky!”

 

“I’m just warming up, honey~” 

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Then I say, bring it on!”

 

“Oh believe me baby, I am!”

 

George’s character was trying to get close as possible to his opponent, though Ridley’s experience made him both difficult to catch and equally difficult to dodge. George could only seldom land any actual hits onto him - ever frustrating him more.

 

“Having fun yet?” Ridley teased, bouncing his eyebrows as if just to further agitate his blonde friend.

 

“Not yet, just let me knock you!”

 

“We’ll see who’ll knock out who!”

 

The battle managed to get more and more intense, George was starting to get more and more of an upper hand, in turn making it become Ridley’s turn to pout in frustration and possibly incoming defeat.

 

“It’s over, Rid...any last words?” George boasted, but Ridley smirked; little did the blond boy that he was planning something, as his thoughts were…

 

_ “Well, George; you got me…..so you think~” _

 

But Drake, managed to make a recovery using a Dragon Stinger to counter, much to George’s surprise in the real world:

 

“Ah, sonuva-”

 

“Never corner the tiger, George!”

 

“You have a dragon.”

 

“Shut up! It’s my moment, so let me have it!”

 

Ridley’s character used a water shot to elevate itself, and managed to grab an item that dropped in the stage: a capsule of sticky goo that slowed down the enemy, making them far more susceptible to attacks, something which the other player was quick to take advantage of.

 

“Hey!” George said as he tried to avoid the attack, though he underestimated just how cunning Ridley was. Ridley kept attacking from all directions, George; meanwhile, was more direct with his punches - growing ever more determined to reach victory. Eventually, once again; Ridley was cornered, George yet again appearing to have the upperhand.

 

However, there was a difference.

 

This time, Ridley put more thought into his actions before actually doing them. 

 

“George, stop...at least give me some fighting chance!”  Ridley pleaded in a tone quite suddenly making it out as though he stood no chance against George. George himself would have been suspicious, had his urge to win not been so heightened by how long they had been playing the game.

 

“Now...any last words? And this time, I really do mean it!”

 

“Yeah, I have four words for you...you’re not that hot!”

 

“Say wha?”

 

“You.are.not.that.hot!”

 

George took this as a cue to give Ridley the finishing blow, practically growling as he did:

 

“I’m gonna make you regret saying that!”

 

Ridley’s character was sent flying as a K.O is shown. However, Ridley did not seem to take his defeat as much serious as George - who slammed the controller to the floor just to cheer, holding up his arms as if to be worshipped for his victory. Ridley just watched George, shook his head, and seemed as though by all means he actually  _ wanted  _ to lose.

 

Of course, he quite in fact did.

 

“Heh, not bad; Ridgemount.” Ridley congratulated his friend, “Guess you’ll be wanting your prize now, huh?”

 

“Damn right I do!” George boasted, “Now, you gonna gimme it or not?”

 

“Sure thing, but first...let’s get in our undies.”

 

“Actually, I think we should get in the mood first.”

 

“Wouldn’t stripping do that?”

 

“Well, thing is, you’ve been pretty sassy with me lately, and since I’m the top, I wanna teach you why you should respect me.”

 

“Oh yeah? Then do it~”

 

“You asked for it!” and so, George grabbed Ridley by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close. First, for a quick, rough, heavy kiss on the lips which caught Ridley off guard. Before Ridley could even process that kiss however, he found himself pinned into a position in which he was bent over George’s knees - his plump ass facing the air.

 

“That’s it...just what I wanted to see.” George said, with a soft tone, and a rather sly smirk. Ridley’s voice in response was as concerned as it was curious.

 

“George, what are you about to do?”

 

“Just grit your teeth and bear it!”

 

“What are you going to do?!”

 

George didn’t waste any time, as he snickered to himself with that smirk still present on his face, he let one of his hands gently touch one of Ridley’s plump rear end cheeks. Grabbing hold of it for a bit, before releasing and patting it. Then outright groping the other one in a firm, heavy grab to really get a feel of how round Ridley was back there - round enough to please George quite a lot.

 

Ridley was taken aback by this, whimpering softly though not resisting. His panicking managing to subside.

 

Then, however, George grabbed the back of Ridley’s waistband, and pulled his shorts down to his knees. Ridley’s eyes widened and his face turned slightly pink with a blush as he turned behind to look at George’s direction, his own pink panties now exposed to the blonde:

 

“George!”

 

“Just deal with it, Rid.”

 

Grabbing Ridley’s waistband again, George used his other hand to this time pull the panties upwards, giving Ridley a rather sudden wedgie - making him grit his teeth and shout out with how sudden it had been. George snickered, watching the pink fabric ride up Ridley’s ‘crack’, exposing his smooth cheeks as much that they could. Making his face turn rather red, as well.

 

However, this was only the beginning of what George was intending to do.

 

“This is for being extra sassy with me.” and with that, George started the spanking, delivering a strong, heavy slap to Ridley’s bubbly ass right before the other boy could even think up a proper response to him.

 

“AAH!”

 

“Heheh~ Your cheeks are so spankable~”

 

George continued to spank Ridley, giving him repeated smacks to his wedgied ass with absolutely no hesitation. Ridley himself yelped and shrieked with each spank, just as his ass itself got progressively redder. 

 

As much as his legs and arms kicked and squirmed, his body remained firmly on George’s lap and in position - thus failing to protect his bum from the hand as it made it’s repeated motions. Ridley’s eyes were both angry and softly tearing up from the stinging that his rear was feeling:

 

“You bastard! You freakin’ bastard!”

 

“Admit it, you love it. You like having your butt spanked by me. You love having me dominate you~”

 

George said those words while still continuing his spankings upon Ridley’s smooth, plump ass.

 

“Nghhh….screw...you…”

 

“Still disrespecting me, you just want to be spanked~”

 

With Ridley continuing to glare angrily as his ass continued to be smacked by the blonde, blinking and wincing with each individual spank, George couldn’t help but take a soft sadistic enjoyment out of this. Or at least, that was the word Ridley would choose to describe this as. However, Ridley had forgotten that George could also feel the bulge that was growing while up against the top of his legs - the one which came from Ridley’s panties.

 

“They really startin’ to look like fresh apples now, boo~”

 

“Then why don’t you take a bite of them if you like them so much?”

 

“You want me to do that? Becuase if you do, you gotta promise to respect me. I’ll probably still spank you if I feel like it, but just do it~”

 

“All right, all right, I will!”

 

“Then do it~ Before I break out the paddle~”

 

“Okay, okay! I’ll respect you! I promise to respect you! Just stop being such an asshole right now!”

 

For that last remark, George still gave Ridley on final, extra heavy spank to both cheeks - getting one final shriek out of him.

 

Releasing Ridley’s underwear to let it snap back to it’s original position, George’s smirk remained as he quickly grabbed the pouting, rubbing-his-ass Ridley by the shoulder and flipped him around, before then grabbing him by the chin and pulling him in for a deep, strong kiss on the lips before he could say a word.

 

Soon, Ridley’s anger turned back into love.

 

George even gave Ridley these words upon releasing him from their lip-to-lip contact:

 

“Just incase you’re about to start hating me for lighting your ass up~”

 

“You’re a devil sometimes.”

 

“Like you aren’t, Mr. it’s a good idea to light a boat house on fire~”

 

“I thought it was cold inside!”

 

“Come on, let me get up in that ass already~ And this time, I don’t mean spanking you~”

Ridley smirked when he heard that, finally sharing the same facial expression with George. Within moments, the two had repositioned themselves, with Ridley now on all fours atop a George who was laying down with head resting upon a pillow - with Ridley’s reddened ass right in his face. Ridley himself was fixated on George’s hard, throbbing cock of five inches, which he lowered George’s shorts and briefs in order to reveal. 

 

Ridley licked his lips at the sight of it, and went on to suck on it without hesitation. This was a motion which George very much appreciated, feeling Ridley’s warm lips wrap around his cock, before feeling the sensation of his tongue.

 

Ridley’s ass though was what George’s mouth soon made contact with. The tight, puckering hole in the center of two ‘fresh apples’ of recently spanked ‘rump roast’. Ridley brought his ass straight down onto George’s face, his cheeks hugging George’s facial cheeks - George feeling beautiful warmth around him as his lips kissed the hole as though it was Ridley’s mouth, and his tongue also got right to work as well. His hands even once more grabbed and groped firmly onto the cheeks themselves - though Ridley jumped a bit due to them still being rather ‘tender’.

 

The two lovers started to share harmonizing moans and whimpers as their tongues worked their magic on their respective chosen parts. 

 

Their hearts beat ever so faster as their actions continued on, George’s tongue moving all about the inside of Ridley’s tight, smooth hole, while Ridley’s mouth and tongue worked together in pleasing George’s cock just as well.

 

“Oooh..hhhmm...mmhmmm.”

 

“Mmmhmm, mmmmhh~”

 

George was making sure his tongue was all over his partner’s hole, leaving absolutely no reachable part of it untouched.

 

“Oooh, George~” Ridley moaned, briefly removing his mouth from the cock, “...your dick is so perfect~”

 

George didn’t stop ‘making out’ with Ridley’s tight hole. Instead, he gave Ridley a thumbs up with one of his hands while remaining fixated on his tongue work and having the two plump, warm cheeks embracing his face. The only break he took was to wet his fingers, using them to open and stretch Ridley’s hole more, in addition to digging into it with them while still enjoying the feel of Ridley’s beautiful behind.

 

“AYE!”

 

“Such a gorgeous butt, Rid~”

“Aah...hehehe…Georgie~”

 

“I can’t wait to put my dick here…I want to plow you so hard….so, so hard.”

 

“Then do it whenever, I can’t wait~”

 

“Then I won’t force you to any longer!”

 

With that having been said, Ridley was soon on the floor, shirt lifted over his head so that George could play with his now perky nipples as he made sure that Ridley’s plump ass was fully exposed. Following some more moments and a long lick of Ridley’s back, with one hand he spread the cheeks to once again show off the tight, perky hole. His other hand aimed the cock for the hole directly, with the pink head soon kissing Ridley’s entrance after George applied some water from a bottle that had been nearby to use as extra lube.

 

Before Ridley could even complain about how long George was talking, in fact just as his asian mouth was opened, George rammed his cock directly into the hole. He hit the sweet spot immediately, as he pushed in until the very base of his cock was touching Ridley’s still reddened skin - even his balls touched with the back of Ridley’s own.

 

“OOH! GEORGIE!” Ridley shrieked as he felt such a deep impact, eyes widening and held tilting down as he adjusted to having George so deep in his tight, smooth, hugging hole.

 

“Nghhh, hold...stiiiiill” George grunted, “You’re super tight, Rid. I freakin’ love it~”

 

“Speak...for yourself, aaaah...you feel so big inside me!”

 

“And we’re only just beginning. Get ready for a complete and total plowing.”

 

“Give it to me, baby!”

 

George didn’t say anymore. Instead, he pulled back, and then slammed his way back in. Then, he repeated the hard motion. And again. He started slow, but hard. He sped up, but remained thrusting hard. He had no intention to give Ridley’s hole or buns any mercy whatsoever, such an idea was completely off the table. He wanted to hear Ridley whimper, moan and groan. To hiss as he felt such a hard, rough humping. To hear the sound of their skin slapping together fill the room.

 

He was not disappointed. 

 

“AAah...aaayyyeee dadddyyy...Georgie, moooore, mngfhhhmm, moooore!”

 

“Yeah, you’re my little bitch now, aren’t you, asian boy?”

“Don’t….make me say it.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Make me…”

 

George gave a heavy spank to Ridley’s ass for that remark, in addition to slowing down to really drill himself deep and roughly into Ridley’s ass.

 

“NGH!”

 

“I will.”

 

George kept pounding him like a rabbit, while occasionally slowing down for grinding purposes just to really make Ridley shudder with how rough and slow such a sudden change was. George also really wanted Ridley to feel the truth he wasn’t admitting to.

 

“I love when you squirm~”

 

“D-Damn you….Damn….you…”

 

“I won’t stop until you say it.”

 

“Nghh...fiiiine…fine.”

 

“Say it!”

 

“I’m your little crazy, rich, asian bitch!”

 

“That’s more like it!” - and like that, George was more consistently fast with his thrashing of Ridley’s tight, plump ass.

 

“Now, say it again...with feeling.”

 

“W-what do you mean, with, feeling?!”

 

George gave a deep thrust, making Ridley immediately become in bliss as the blond boy hits something inside Ridley that made him feel in heaven - the sweetest spot of all. Of course, George had already hit it, but now that he was doing so fast and repeatedly, Ridley very quickly began losing control of himself.

 

“Hit me harder, daddy!” Ridley exclaimed, shouted even, “HARDER!”

 

“Then say it.”

 

“I’m your little...crazy...rich...asian bitch! OOooooooh~”

 

“Come on, mean it more!”

 

“I’m your little crazy rich asian bitch!”

 

“More!”

 

“I’M YOUR LITTLE CRAZY RICH ASIAN BITCH!”

 

“YEAH YOU ARE!”

 

George could feel the juice coming, ready to shoot it, but first he wanted Ridley to shudder as even George could feel the warm precursor fluids gently leaking into the warm, formerly virgin hole.

 

“You want my cum inside you, Rid?” George asked “Because I’m real close to creaming this ass right up.”

 

“Give it to me, daddy~” Ridley replied, biting his lips, looking back at George practically pleading for warm release, “Give it to me now!”

 

“Aaaah, it’s coming!” George kept pounding Ridley’s ‘sweet spot’, grunting and gritting his teeth as he felt the heated pressure building inside him - his balls beginning to rumble as the end became ever nearer.

 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!” The two howled in unison as George gave his final thrust into Ridley’s ass, the thrust upon reach he completely released all that he had built up inside of him - a steaming, hot load of cum to fill his ‘bitch’s’ ass right up to the brim with it’s warm lovely cream. Ridley himself whimpered and sighed a most pleasured sigh, cumming and contracting his ass to squeeze more out of George from the mere sensation of having his ass finally be put into complete submission. Ridley was whimpering and moaning as the cum torrent was filling him good, arching and squirming as George was getting his body closer and closer until the two slumped - George’s cock plopping wetly out of Ridley’s now leaking hole, as the two boys hearts raced, and their skin covered in sweat.

 

After recovering their breaths and slowing their heart beats, it took only a few silent looks into their eyes for George take Ridley by the hand and silently lead him to the bathroom in order to wash up via a nice, warm shower. This time, of course, together.

 

“H-how did I do, Rid?” George asked to his now boyfriend, “Did I really satisfy you?”

“George, don’t ask that question, you’re ruining the moment. You should be confident that you fucked me good! Which by the way, you did.”

 

“I just wanted to know if I was too rough on you...because despite all the dirty words, I really like you.”

 

Ridley for once seemed to shed his usual exterior as the warm waters continued raining down on them from the shower nozzle above. Warmly smiling at his beloved, he embraced George in a loving, wet, naked hug and kissed him on the cheek before rubbing his head against that same cheek. He said to him:

 

“I like you too George….now come on, let’s clean ourselves up.”

 

George made Ridley turn around as he gently and carefully soaped Ridley’s body, especially that round, spanked and cum filled ass that he had. George this time though, was much more gentle and tender with it than he had been before - helping to soothe and clean it back to it’s ‘former’ glory - even though it remained ever so gloriously round.

 

“You know, I can’t let my little boyfriend be all dirty, can we?”

 

“Heheh, clean me up, baby~”

 

George’s soaped hands were now scrubbing on the lower area as he was softly pulling in and out the Chinese boy’s cock, making Ridley make some soft whimpers , even closing his eyes in a way George found simply adorable.

 

“That’s my soft boy~” George sighed in delight across Ridley’s ear “What do you say if we hang out on my room naked after this?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

But a few hours later after their shower, the night had since fallen; George was supposedly ‘watching’ some shows on his room’s television as he was still naked, sitting at the edge of his bed. George was listening to his television while texting on his phone - completely unfazed, as he looks down and sees his boyfriend naked giving him a tender blowjob - bobbing his head from the tip to the very base of George’s cock, putting it very deeply into his throat while using his hands to please the balls and stroke the cock when he could. George smirked as Grommet replied to his texts:

 

_ Are you sure you’re not bullshitting me, George? _

 

_ Why should I? _

 

_ After all that bullshit before, now you and Ridley are a thing? _

_ Yep - and he’s a total bottom. _

 

_ I’d like to see proof _

 

_ Hold on, let me cum first. _

 

The discourse between them paused for a moment, at least on George’s part, as he grabbed Ridley’s head and began assisting him by thrusting into his mouth, giving George’s cock all the more much needed stimulation. Of course, Ridley and George both moaned and grunted as this happened, Ridley looking up at George with his adorable eyes just waiting to get glazed - and knowing that the moment was coming.

 

With a few grunts more, George held down Ridley’s head as he let out a moan and tilted his head back, firing his load right into Ridley’s mouth - and even splattering a few extra bits of it onto his face - plastering it with warm, white, loving sweetness. Smiling at the ‘mess’, George smirked as he watched Ridley swallow what was pumped into his mouth, and put his phone in perfect angle for a good shot of a cum-glazed RIdley next to his cock:

 

“All right, say cheese~”

 

“Cheese~” Ridley held his tongue out on the tip of George’s cock as the photo was taking, smiling deviously best he could - though also licking it once more to get any last minute squirts of cum into his system. Splatters of it still remained on his face, of course.

 

Sending the photo directly to Grommet, George typed:

 

_ Here. BTW, not only is he an adorable bottom boy, but he’s also a swallower ;) _

 

_ Niiiice, I knew you two belong together _

 

_ Yeah, we sure do. _

 

_ Anyway, I better go now; see you guys on the same spot? _

 

_ Yep. Tomorrow. _

 

After that, George dropped the phone as Ridley sat next to and leaned on George’s shoulder looking at him with a whining, pleading face:

 

“Clean me~” Ridley asked, “You made this mess~”

  
  


“All right, if you insist.”

 

And so, George used his hand to scoop up the cum of his which was remaining on Ridley’s cheeks and even forehead, and used his fingers to feed them to Ridley so that he could properly swallow all of it - or as much that George could get onto his fingers.

 

“It tastes good~” Ridley cooed again, “Best cum I’ve ever had~”

 

“It’s the only cum you’ve ever had….unless you eat your own.”

 

“Eh let’s not talk about that, let’s focus on being together~”

 

“OK...I love you, though.”

 

“And I love you too~”

 

The two shared a deep, loving french kiss between their young, loving tongues for but a few wholesome moments, before breaking it off for air, with but a single strand of saliva between them. After this strand split apart, they shared more small phrases:

 

“I want you to fuck me now~”

 

“Then get into position, my crazy rich asian bitch~”

 

The night was filled with tender love, coated with lustful passion; and it was a good way for both of them to finally start their relationship.


End file.
